frogtendofandomcom-20200214-history
Disney's Magic Kingdom Combat/Donald Duck
Arguably Disney's biggest character, with more film appearances than any other. Duck attacks with his many annoyances from his classic shorts. Being who he is, Donald is fantastic at fighting. He's fast and can rack up his attacks rapidly and quickly. He can keep opponents away with slip traps and projectiles, giving him good edge-guarding opportunities. Moveset Special Attacks Entrance: Early to Rise: Donald's lying in bed before an alarm clock goes off, which he smashes. B: Temper Tantrum: Donald gets angry and starts yelling. Like Mickey Mouse's Soundtrack, his yelling will stun opponents within a certain range. Unlike Mickey, you can move left and right while carrying out the attack. If an opponent touches Donald while he's moving they receive damage. Stunned opponents are affected more. Side B: Window Cleaners: Donald gets out a sponge. You can either throw the sponge or press B to squeeze out water. the water creates a slip trap which will evaporate after ten seconds. If you use it next to an opponent, the sponge makes them wet, and the next attack Donald lands on them does twice the damage. Up B: Chef Donald: Donald mixes rubber cement in a bowl. Press B again for the spoon to start spinning, sending the bowl into the air acting like a helicopter. The bowl moves fast and you can control your position horizontally. You can control it a little vertically but you can only send yourself flying up faster- you can't move down. After a short amount of time the bowl flies away. The longer you stirred the longer you can fly. If someone attacks Donald while he's flying the bowl comes after them. Down B: Donald's Snow Fight: Donald stands in an idle position, holding a snowball. Until you toss it somewhere you cannot move (unless you cancel). If you tilt the control stick down, you roll the snowball like a bowling ball, which trips opponents in contact. If you tilt it to the side, Donald throws the snowball like an average projectile, which sticks to opponents. Snowballed opponents walk more slowly and fall faster. If you tilt the control stick up, Donald throws it in an arc, which will just do damage. You can fire snowballs pretty rapidly and there's no cooldown time between snowballs before you run out. You have six snowballs you can fire before you have to wait ten seconds to fire again. Finale Move: Mickey's Big Show: Donald recites "Little Boy Blue." While he does that, various objects tied to balloons float over the stage. Attacking the balloons breaks them and the object damages the opponent. At a certain point in the poem, the orphans fire their slingshots at the balloons, sending the objects down and doing massive damage. Getting hit by one of the shots also does a ton. The Finale Move then ends. Taunts Up Taunt: Does a Hawaiian dance. Side Taunt: Says "Oh boy!" Down Taunt: Yells "What's the big idea!?". Victory Poses Option 1: Falls over laughing. Option 2: Jumps around saying "I did it! Wahoo!" Option 3: Gets hugged by his nephews. Losing Pose: Sits sadly. Other Details Food Item Corn on the Cob Main Stage Mickey's Big Show Category:Disney's Magic Kingdom Combat